


Blush

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And then they kiss, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, SO MUCH FLUFF, brief blood, bruises noses, theyre flustered adorable dorks, theyre nauseating isnt it great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Emile Picani doesn’t have a clue whats going on, doesn’t even remember the last half hour, his nose is bleeding and Remy Adams is looking at him like he stitched the stars into the sky.So it’s already a weird day, generally speaking.And then it gets weirder, which is just pretty darn impressive, but honestly? No complaints.Love and Other FairytalesVerse





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> takes place during [ what is a prayer to q flood? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021557)

“Easy, Emile,” Remy murmured. Emile didn’t squeak, but it was a near thing.

Part of him wanted to push Remy away, because his skirt was torn – not obscenely so, but still – and Remy had an expression on his face that made Emile feel feverish, and the gentle way he was cupping Emile’s arms was really just not good for Emile’s blood pressure, no sir.

On the other hand, Emile was still distinctly nauseous, and his head spun if he moved it too fast, and Remy had already caught him twice, so Picani was in a bit of  _pickle_.

Trying to sift through the memories of the past hour or so – or even to pinpoint where his memories left off at all – did nothing except increase the nausea, so Emile stopped trying. He’d tentatively asked Remy if he could shed some light on what, exactly, was going on, and Remy had gone immediately cagey and glanced at Roman.

Which had pretty much instantly soured Emile’s mood even more, so he’d dropped it.

It had brightened considerably when Roman had disappeared into the crowd, shouting for Logan and Patton, Thomas close on his heels, but then Emile felt even  _worse_. Jealousy was an ugly emotion even if you were in a relationship, and Emile hardly had a right to feel that way about Remy when he’d ended nearly every conversation with the other boy by turning crimson and running away because he didn’t know how to take a  _joke_.

He certainly shouldn’t be  _pleased_  that Roman hadn’t even looked back at them before he’d bolted.

“Do you need to sit?”

Emile really wanted to reassure Remy that he was fine, totally, and that Remy didn’t have to check up on him and he should probably go after his… whatever Roman was, but there was. A lot. Of blood, on people, in the immediate vicinity, and Emile was pretty sure he about one misstep away from just plain old fainting.

“Yeah,” he squeaked, “Uh, yes, please,”

Remy had lost his sunglasses at some point. Emile could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen Remy’s eyes, and all of them had been at parties after dark, so when Remy helped ease Emile into the grass while watching him for dizziness like a hawk, Emile felt he couldn’t really be blamed for squeaking at the crystal blue gaze that was pinning him in place.

“Are you okay?” Remy said immediately, tightening his grip even as Emile sat down fully. Remy followed him, sitting maybe-possibly-too-close or at least too close for Emile to maintain something vaguely resembling  _dignity_.

“I’m fine!” he lied, completely unconvincing.

Remy, predictably, didn’t look like he bought it at all, and he ducked slightly closer, his eyebrows furrowed deeply with worry.

“Are you still dizzy?” he pressed, leaning in just  _really_  close and Emile flinched back before he could stop himself.

Remy’s eyes went wide, a flush creeping up his neck, and he retreated instantly.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he said, “I forgot, I didn’t mean to freak you out,”

Emile’s embarrassment became colored by a bit of confusion.

“Forgot what?”

Remy cleared his throat.

“Y’know, that I, um- make you kind of uncomfortable,”

Emile was definitely confused now, and Remy didn’t seem to be super okay with silence, because he just kept talking, sounding more and more frazzled as he spoke.

“And, uh, someone told me something stupid, and I believed them, so I kinda- got ahead of myself, with the whole personal space thing,”

He laughed humorlessly.

“Really shoulda known better,”

“What did they tell you?” said Emile incredulously, because he couldn’t fathom what someone could have said that would have made Remy  _want_  to invade his personal space.

Remy cleared his throat again, and he’d surpassed embarrassed and landed squarely in mortified.

“That you, uh-” one more cough, “That you were into me,”

Emile’s face blazed red.

“Which is ridiculous, obviously,” said Remy, “Everybody knows you can’t stand me,”

Internally, Emile thought that it was far more likely that what “everybody knew” was that Emile was pathetically, hopelessly gone on Remy and had been since middle school, but what came out of his mouth was, “Of course I can stand you, Remy, what are you talking about?”

Remy looked back at Emile then, his expression hesitant and – was that  _hope?_

“Yeah?”

“Are you serious, I’ve had a crush on you for like four years,” Emile blurted, and oh, wow talking? Why was he allowed to talk?  _Ever_?

Remy’s eyes were near-perfect circles of astonishment.

“ _Really?”_  he said, obviously totally disbelieving.

“Why is that so hard to believe?”

Shut up! Goodness! Why!

Remy shrugged.

“I honestly figured you thought I was a creepy asshole,” said Remy, and he had a smile on his face but Emile had never seen one that was less convincing.

“I-  _how?_ ”

Remy shrugged.

“Because every time I flirted with you, you ran away?”

Remy shifted, and he looked  _so_  flustered, and Emile felt his own face burning with a combination of sympathy and awkwardness that was just his own.

“I mean,” said Remy, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “I probably should have taken the hint the first time, so creepy is definitely a valid take-”

“I don’t think you’re creepy,” Emile blurted.

And then Remy turned bright, fresh-apple-red

“Uh,” he said, voice cracking, “Great,”

He laughed, with just a touch of hysteria in his voice.

“Jesus Christ, that’s a low bar, babe, you gotta have better standards than just letting guys hit on you without backing off,”

“I thought you were kidding,” said Emile, and  _why_  could he not get a  _handle_  on his  _mouth,_ gosh.

Remy looked startled, and then he barked a short, stunned laugh.

“Oh my god,” he said, “What like- like I was making fun of you?”

“No!” said Emile immediately, “Not- not like a bullying thing, I just- you kind of-”

Emile cleared his throat.

“You just have a reputation, is all – which is fine! – I just didn’t… think you were serious, was all,”

There was a heavy silence.

“I was,” said Remy finally.

Emile felt feverish again, and a little squirmy, and kind of like he really,  _really_  wanted to kiss Remy.

“I was- I was  _really_  serious,” said Remy.

“Yeah?” Emile said, smiling, his voice bordering on awe. He realized at some point they’d started leaning very close together.

Remy’s answering smile was earnest and genuine and absolutely heart-stopping, and he nodded in a way that was endearingly eager.

Emile giggled, delighted, and Remy’s hands flew up to cradle Emile’s face.

“Babe, c’mon, how am I supposed to stay calm when you look like that, I’ve never wanted to kiss someone so much in my  _life_ -”

“Okay, yeah, let’s- let’s do that,” said Emile enthusiastically, and then Remy  _did_ , and that warm feverish feeling had spread from Emile’s face to his chest to the very tips of his fingers and toes.

Remy was pressing their lips together, firm but ginger, careful of Emile’s bruised nose. Emile sighed into Remy’s mouth and Remy groaned, deepening the kiss but still so,  _so_  careful and Emile felt like his heart was too big for his ribs.

Emile pulled back, taking a shaky inhale, and Remy didn’t retreat, instead ducking his head and placing a flush-warm kiss on Emile’s neck that made him let out a shrill giggle.

“Remy!” he squealed, embarrassed, “It’s broad daylight you goose!”

“Like I don’t want everybody in the damn county to know I kissed you,” said Remy, a little breathless, and Emile couldn’t help but kiss him again.

“Do you wanna, um-” Emile pulled back and cleared his throat, “Do you wanna go to Fiddler’s or something, this weekend?”

“Babe, I will go literally anywhere you want me to go,” said Remy, which should have sounded like a corny line, but Emile had never seen Remy look so desperately sincere.

“You’re so sweet,” sighed Emile, and then couldn’t help but grin when Remy looked adorably flustered once more.

“Don’t,” he grumbled.

“You are,” said Emile gleefully, relishing Remy’s steadily-darkening blush, “Sweet as peach pie, and you’re a hopeless romantic. The cat’s out of the bag, Remy, you sneak,”

“Shut up,” Remy laughed, pecking Emile again.

“Make me,” said Emile, and he didn’t have a moment to regret his lack of a filter this time before Remy did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> im [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](%E2%80%9Dtulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) on tumblr and i take prompts (for this verse and otherwise) and if you @ me in your remile content i will probably sob in gratitude


End file.
